Disappearances And Enemies
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a fight. Sasuke kicks Naruto out of the house. The next couple of days, Naruto's no where to be found. Will he come back? And what does Akatsuki have to do with this? Read and find out!


_**Disappearances And Enemies**_

**Sasuke was in his and Naruto's apartment. They've been dating for about two months. The only people that knew were their friends, their sensei, and the Hokage. Nobody else knew. The only problem was that their friend, Ino, wanted to break them up. She "loved" Sasuke and hated Naruto. She lied to Sasuke about Naruto, and told him that Naruto was Kyuubi.**

**Sasuke got mad at Naruto, and stormed home. Unfortunately for Naruto, he got sick on a mission. Sasuke called Naruto a stupid lying demon, and kicked him out. What Sasuke didn't know, was that if Naruto was at a cold area, his illness could become deadly. Sasuke told Naruto to go die. Naruto became depressed, and didn't bother going to someone else's home. **

**Sasuke thought Naruto would come back home that night, but was horribly wrong. The next couple of days, Naruto didn't show. Their team had a mission, and Naruto finally showed up. But the problem was that he was pale. Too pale for Sasuke's liking. He liked Naruto's tanned skin. But now, Naruto was as white as a ghost. Sasuke went to the hokage after their mission to tell her about Naruto. **

**She explained Naruto's illness to him, and he blamed himself for Naruto's illness. But in reality, it wasn't Naruto's illness. It was the fact that he stayed outside those days he wasn't seen.**

Flashback (to the fight)

_Sasuke was walking home when Ino walked up to him._

_"Sasuke, I need to tell you something about Naruto," she said._

_"What about him?" Sasuke asked._

_"Naruto's faking that he loves you. He's really the Kyuubi. There is no Naruto, Sasuke. He's actually the Kyuubi's human form. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I just found out, and was told to tell you._

_"Okay. Can I go home now?" Sasuke asked. He was mad at Naruto now. What he didn't know was that Ino was lying to him. She was trying to break them up, so she lied to him. And he believed her._

_When Sasuke got home, he found Naruto in the living room, sleeping in a recliner. _

_"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke shouted._

_Naruto, startled, woke up, and looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Get out! Get out of my house, you demon! Ino told me about you being Kyuubi's human form! Get out! I hate you! The villagers were right, you should die! It's over. We're through. Out of my house now!" Sasuke shouted._

_Naruto slowly got up, and hid his arm from Sasuke. There was a gash in his arm, from his wrist, to his forearm. Naruto put on his sandals and walked out the door. _

_That night, Sasuke went to bed and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Naruto wasn't in the bed. He went to the living room. 'Maybe he came home and fell asleep on the couch,' he thought. _

_When he got to the living room, Naruto wasn't there. There was no sign that Naruto came home the night before. Sasuke got worried, and ran out the door, towards the Hokage Tower. _

_"What is it, Uchiha!?" Tsunade, the hokage, shouted._

_"Tsunade, its Naruto! We had a fight last night, and I kicked him out. I woke up this morning and he still wasn't home!" Sasuke said, worry and concern clear in his voice._

_"Oh no…" Tsunade whispered. She knew that if Naruto hadn't shown up at home at night, and nobody saw him that morning, something was wrong. She called all of Naruto's friends. _

_"Have any of you seen Naruto this morning? Or, has he came to your houses last night?" she asked them._

_"No," they all said._

_Sasuke got even more worried at that. Nobody saw Naruto that morning, nor did he go to any of their houses. _

_"Fine, your dismissed," Tsunade said._

_They all left, worried about Naruto. They hadn't known Naruto was missing until Tsunade asked them questions about him._

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Nobody saw him. Go home, and get some rest. We'll continue looking tomorrow," Tsunade said that night. They had been looking for Naruto all day, and now it was getting too dark to keep looking._

_The next few days were the same. Nobody saw Naruto, nor knew where he was. Team Seven had a mission together one day, and Naruto surprisingly showed up. _

_"Naruto!" Sasuke called, relieved to see Naruto._

_Naruto turned to face him, a weak grin on his face. Sasuke gasped. He knew Naruto was sick the night he kicked him out, but this was worse. Naruto was extremely pale. Naruto was never pale. He had tanned skin, amazing blue eyes, and bright blonde hair. But now, he was pale, his were dull, and even his hair wasn't as bright as always. _

_"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. _

_"I'm fine, Sasuke. Sorry I haven't been here the last couple of days," Naruto said, hoarsely. He wasn't grinning anymore, nor was he scratching the back of his head. _

_That's when Sasuke saw the bandage on Naruto's arm._

_"Naruto, what happened? Why do you have a bandage on your arm?" he asked._

_"Oh, this? It's nothing. I got it the day you kicked me out of the house," Naruto said._

_"Naruto, you know, you can come home now. You could the night I kicked you out," Sasuke said. He missed Naruto._

_"Um, okay," Naruto said._

_"We have a mission today, you know," Sasuke said. _

_"Naruto!!" someone called. _

_Sakura came up and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Where were you, you baka!? Everyone was worried!" she scolded._

_"S-sorry, Sakura. At least I'm back now," Naruto said. He was happy to be back. What nobody knew, was that Akatsuki found Naruto, and took him. He got away with a couple scratches on his right arm, the one on his left arm reopened, and a couple cuts on his legs._

_"Yeah, you are. But where were you?" Sakura asked._

_"Nowhere. Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm back, and that's all that matters, right?" Naruto said._

_"Darn it, Naruto! Tell us! We were worried about you, and you're just blowing it off!" Sakura scolded._

_Naruto was surprised that his friends were worried about him. Especially Sakura. _

_"Yeah, dobe, we were worried. Tell us where you were," Sasuke said._

_"No! Leave me alone," Naruto growled. He walked away with Sasuke following._

_When they got to the nearby forest, Naruto stopped walking away. _

_"Okay, Sasuke, you can stop hiding now," Naruto called._

_Sasuke was surprised Naruto knew he was there. He had been hiding his chakra signature, so it was nearly impossible for Naruto to know. Unless Sasuke wasn't hiding his chakra as good as he thought._

_Sasuke came out of his hiding place, behind a tree, and walked up behind Naruto._

_"Sasuke, if you really want to know where I was, you could have waited 'til tonight. I don't want everyone worrying about me." Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke. He stared right in his eyes, and Sasuke shivered. Naruto's piercing eyes were burning holes into Sasuke. _

_"Where were you, then?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence._

_Naruto looked around, like he was making sure nobody was close enough to hear him. He looked back to Sasuke. "After you kicked me out of the house, I didn't bother going to someone else's house. I came here instead. I heard some rustling, but blew it off. I thought it was an animal or something. But I was proven wrong. A group called Akatsuki found me, and took me to their hideout." Naruto shuddered, but continued. "They started running tests on me, so I tried to get away." He pulled his jacket off, and showed Sasuke his legs, and arms. "I got away, but not unharmed. I didn't want to worry anyone, so I waited to see if they would heal. They didn't, so I just put on that jacket, and a pair of pants, and walked back to the village. I knew someone would start worrying since they hadn't seen me for a few days." _

_Naruto walked up to Sasuke and leaned against a nearby tree. He winced, but tried to hide it. His legs and arms weren't the only thing bandaged. He had a deep gash on his back. _

_Sasuke noticed Naruto wince, when he leaned against the tree. "So, you wouldn't tell anyone but me…Why?" he asked._

_"Because…I don't want anyone but you to know. Not even Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto answered. " Don't tell anyone, Sasuke, please," he begged._

_"Alright, fine." Sasuke said. "Can we go home, now?" he asked._

_Naruto grinned. "Sure." With that said, they started walking home._

_"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah, Sasuke?" _

_"Don't ever pull that stunt again. Got it?"_

_"I won't. Sorry for worrying you."_

_"It's ok. I love you Naruto."_

_"Love you, too, Sasuke."_

_With that, they went home. Naruto showed Sasuke his back and asked for him to help clean it. Sasuke agreed, and got his first aid kit. After that, they never had a fight again, Sasuke found out Ino was lying, and Naruto never disappeared again. Well, yet anyway. What they didn't know, was that Akatsuki were watching them when they were in the forest._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

__**"Hey, Sasuke, remember the time I disappeared?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?"**

**"Nothing, I just felt like someone was watching us. Didn't you?"**

**"Now that I think about it, yeah. I did feel that way."**

**Owari.**

**Hope You Liked It. My First Story Ever Written Is The Sequel To This One. So Read This First. Thanks. **

**SasuNaru 4eva 555**


End file.
